Harcèlement
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Pour éviter que Poufsouffle augmente son avance sur Gryffondor, Oliver Wood a décidé d'aider l'équipe Serdaigle, et en particulier son Capitaine, à s'entraîner avant le match. Roger Davies a beaucoup de mal à le supporter.


**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, le monde magique n'est pas à moi, pas plus que Roger Davies et Oliver Wood (certains autres personnages, si, mais ils n'existeraient pas sans le reste). Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, et je ne gagne pas un centime avec.

**Rating**: T (= PG-13) pour cause de vague allusion "déplacée"

**Note:** Fic dédiée à Owlie Wood, qui m'en a donné l'idée avec une phrase de sa fic _Fairplay_ ("Je veillerai personnellement à ce que Davies soit prêt").

- - -

Tout était parti de la victoire de Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. En refermant les doigts sur le Vif d'or, Cedric Diggory avait, sans le savoir, condamné Roger Davies à l'Enfer sur Terre.

C'était du moins l'avis du principal intéressé, qui avait une légère tendance à l'exagération. Mais il fallait reconnaître que son persécuteur avait, lui, le don d'exaspérer les gens.

_**x x x**_

- Il faut que Serdaigle gagne le prochain match, déclara Oliver Wood au lendemain de sa défaite.

Roger, interrompu en pleine conversation et en plein petit déjeuner, leva vers lui un regard déconcerté avant de répondre avec la politesse exagérée de ceux qui veulent s'arranger pour suggérer, par simple contraste, que leur interlocuteur s'est montré un peu grossier.

- Je t'approuve entièrement. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mon équipe ?

- Je ne veux pas que Flint gagne la Coupe encore une fois ! répliqua Oliver sur le ton de l'évidence (et sans paraître remarquer cette histoire de contraste).

- Notre premier match, c'est contre Poufsouffle, répliqua Roger.

Le ton était déjà moins poli, et l'on y percevait une pointe d'incrédulité – comment un Capitaine digne de ce nom pouvait-il se tromper dans le calendrier des rencontres ?

- Je sais, insista le Gryffondor en prenant un siège vide à la droite de Roger. Et franchement, pour un Serdaigle, t'as vraiment l'esprit lent, sur ce coup-là ! Réfléchis deux secondes...

Vexé, Roger envisagea un instant de le pousser du banc en lui rappelant que personne ne l'avait invité, mais il y renonça pour éviter de s'en faire un ennemi. Il trouvait déjà suffisamment désagréable de ne pas pouvoir s'entendre avec Marcus Flint.

- Gryffondor a 100 points de retard sur Poufsouffle, poursuivait Oliver, imperturbable. Donc, si vous pouviez les battre de 200 points...

- Ah, tu ne tiens pas seulement à ce que Flint perde: tu ne veux pas non plus que Cedric gagne ! s'écria Roger, comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Ni moi, bien entendu.

- Pour tes matchs contre eux, si. Mais je veux la Coupe, forcément ! En plus, c'est ma dernière chance.

Seul le désespoir qui perçait dans les mots "dernière chance" empêcha Roger de lui demander sarcastiquement s'il comptait aussi le supplier de laisser gagner Gryffondor quand leurs équipes s'affronteraient à leur tour. Certes, Wood (tout comme Flint), était en 7ème année, tandis que lui-même (ainsi que Cedric) aurait encore deux ans pour tenter de remporter pour sa Maison la Coupe tant convoitée. Mais tout de même, pour une fois que ni Serpentard ni Gryffondor n'était en tête dès le départ...

- On ne va pas faire de cadeau à Cedric et son équipe sous prétexte qu'ils ont une bonne chance de gagner cette année, si ça peut te rassurer, promit le Serdaigle non sans une vague pointe de moquerie.

- J'espère bien ! fut la réponse étranglée d'Oliver, que le simple fait d'entendre évoquer cette éventualité semblait horrifier autant que l'idée d'être enfermé toute une journée dans un cachot en compagnie de Marcus Flint ou même privé de Quidditch pendant un mois.

Puis, une fois suffisamment remis du choc, le Gryffondor ajouta:

- Alors... tu es libre ce soir ?

Plusieurs des autres élèves assis à la table de Serdaigle gloussèrent de rire à cette question, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

- Tu sais, Wood, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte Flint, commenta Roger, très visiblement amusé aussi.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Oliver autant que le sens de la phrase, de nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent.

- D'ailleurs, s'il avait raison, ça voudrait dire que je ne suis _pas_ libre, acheva le Serdaigle avec un coup d'oeil en direction du garçon blond (et rouge d'embarras) assis à sa gauche.

Oliver comprit alors... et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si j'allais te demander un rendez-vous galant ! soupira-t-il avec l'air de douter de nouveau que le Choixpeau ait été bien inspiré d'envoyer Davies dans la Maison de Rowena Serdaigle. Je parlais de _Quidditch_.

- Je sais. Mais on n'aurait pas dit, répliqua Roger, hilare. Tu devrais faire attention, parce que si Flint t'entendait...

Oliver lui lança un regard noir.

- D'accord... Pas d'humour, conclut le Serdaigle. Tu voulais me voir pour m'aider à élaborer une stratégie, peut-être ?

Roger n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi à cacher qu'il trouvait un peu fort de proposer des conseils tactiques à un Serdaigle, mais le Gryffondor secoua la tête.

- Non. J'ose quand même espérer que tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Quoi, alors ?

- Entraînement privé. Séance de tirs. Je veux que tu puisses marquer assez de buts pour écraser l'équipe de Diggory.

Et c'est ainsi que le cauchemar commença.

_**x x x**_

Au début, c'était à peu près supportable. Si l'on omettait le problème des devoirs qui s'accumulaient (Roger se demandait d'ailleurs comment Wood se débrouillait avec les siens), jouer au Quidditch plus souvent que d'habitude ne pouvait être considéré comme dérangeant. Epuisant, oui – parce que Wood semblait infatigable – mais, après tout, s'entraîner dur n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Dès la fin de la deuxième semaine, pourtant, Roger commença à réviser son opinion sur le sujet. D'abord parce que, en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit le premier jour, Oliver se mêlait de _tout_. Et ensuite parce qu'il ne lui laissait pratiquement aucun moment de repos.

- Wood, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de critiquer tes méthodes d'entraînement, mais il faut que je te prévienne que, si tu me tues avant le match, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

- Petite nature ! grommela Oliver.

C'était samedi, et le soleil était à peine levé. Quand le hibou du Gryffondor était venu frapper à la fenêtre du dortoir pour apporter un morceau de parchemin portant les mots "Allez, debout !", Roger avait hésité entre l'étouffer avec son oreiller et l'étrangler de ses mains. Puis, s'avisant que le pauvre animal ne pouvait être tenu pour responsable du sadisme de son maître, il avait résolu d'assommer ledit maître avec son balai. Ou au moins avec le Souafle.

- Hé ! Tu te prends pour Flint ou quoi ?

Oui, avec le Souafle, ce serait parfait. Ça pourrait facilement passer pour un accident.

- Mais c'est pas _moi_ qu'il faut viser, enfin ! Tu le fais exprès ?

Non non, pas du tout...

- Davies ! Ça suffit !

Oliver était furieux, et le sourire faussement innocent que lui adressa Roger n'arrangea rien.

- C'est l'heure de la pause ?

- NON ! C'est le moment d'arrêter tes conneries. Franchement, tu as quel âge ?

- Quinze ans.

D'un geste rageur, Oliver renvoya le Souafle en direction de Roger, qui arborait toujours le même sourire.

- Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Mais, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un tel _gamin_ ! Tu es vraiment...

Sans attendre la fin du discours, Roger relança la balle, qui passa à travers l'anneau de gauche avant que le Gryffondor ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Ça ne compte pas ! s'insurgea Oliver.

- Pourquoi ? Rien dans le règlement n'interdit de profiter d'un moment d'inattention du Gardien.

- Mais de le viser directement, si !

C'était vrai, bien sûr, et Roger le reconnut.

- Mais aussi, si tu n'étais pas si agaçant...

- Tu veux gagner, oui ou non ?

C'était probablement encore une fausse question, mais Roger y répondit quand même.

- Pas si c'est pour toi ! Sérieusement, si tu continues à me donner des ordres et des conseils comme si j'étais un incapable, je crois que je finirai par avoir envie de laisser Cedric gagner pour que ce soit lui qui ait une chance d'avoir la Coupe. Parce que, contrairement à toi, c'est quelqu'un de _normal_ – pas un fanatique doublé d'un sadique qui oublie qu'à la base, le sport, c'est fait pour _s'amuser_.

Oliver en resta muet, visiblement trop choqué pour trouver des mots capables de décrire toute l'horreur que lui inspirait l'idée que Davies et Diggory puissent considérer le Quidditch comme un simple jeu.

_**x x x**_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Wood ? demanda Donovan McRay, l'un des Batteurs de Serdaigle, en s'asseyant en face de son Capitaine à l'heure du dîner. Il avait l'air un peu... sonné quand je l'ai croisé tout l'heure.

Roger éclata de rire.

- J'ai "un peu" essayé de lui envoyer le Souafle à la figure, avoua-t-il au grand étonnement de son coéquipier, qui ne le savait pas si violent. Mais c'est pas ça qui l'a mis dans cet état. Apparemment, certains mots sont une arme bien plus redoutable que les balles.

Don parut rassuré. Surtout quand il se rendit compte des conséquences que cette dispute pourraient avoir.

- Ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas se mêler de notre prochain entraînement, alors ? Ni me parler stratégie pendant les cours de Sortilèges ? La dernière fois, j'ai failli lui lancer un _Silencio_.

- Oh, comme je te comprends ! s'exclama Roger, qui avait aussi dû subir les bavardages du Gryffondor à plusieurs reprises cette semaine-là. Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'on en est débarrassés, maintenant.

C'était sous-estimer grandement l'obstination d'Oliver Wood.

_**x x x**_

_Tap tap tap._

"NON !"

- Je croyais que Wood avait renoncé à te tirer du lit à l'aube, grommela Lancelot Fawcett d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Tap tap tap._

- Moi aussi, je croyais !

Roger se leva en soupirant. Si jamais c'était le hibou de Wood...

Ce n'était pas lui. C'était un hibou de l'école. Mais, aussitôt qu'il eut déplié le morceau de parchemin apporté par l'oiseau, Roger reconnut l'écriture du Capitaine de Gryffondor.

_Ne t'énerve pas !_ écrivait Oliver en guise de salut. (En fait, c'était déjà mal parti.)  
_J'ai changé de tactique. Pour commencer, tu remarqueras qu'il est plus tard que la semaine dernière._

Roger jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil de Bryan Jones, dont le lit était le plus proche de la fenêtre. 8h30. D'accord...

_Ensuite_, poursuivait Oliver, qui s'était apparemment appliqué à former toutes les lettres le plus correctement possible (pour prouver sa bonne volonté ?), _j'ai décidé de ne plus interférer dans ton programme pour l'entraînement de l'équipe. En tant que Capitaine, je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas voir ton autorité remise en question._

Ah, quand même, il avait fini par s'en apercevoir ! Être sans cesse interrompu au milieu d'une phrase par de prétendues suggestions qui sonnaient comme des contradictions, voire des reproches, avait fortement contribué à la mauvaise humeur de Roger la semaine précédente.

_Et enfin_, concluait le Gryffondor, _comme tu le constateras si tu acceptes de me rejoindre sur le terrain dès réception de ce message, je ne vais plus te donner d'ordres. Je veux juste t'aider à être prêt pour ton match. Il nous reste une semaine._

Tout en sachant très bien qu'il risquait de le regretter, Roger décida de lui laisser une chance.

_**x x x**_

Il y avait du mieux, il fallait le reconnaître. Plus de critiques, plus d'ordres, presque plus de conseils.

- Parfait ! Si tu joues comme ça samedi prochain, les Poufsouffles ne pourront rien faire.

Un compliment ? Roger n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Wood tenait vraiment à se faire pardonner ! Il avait dû prendre au sérieux la vague menace de laisser Cedric et son équipe augmenter leur avance en gagnant encore une fois.

- Il faut juste que Chang attrape le Vif d'or avant Diggory, mais pas avant que Bradley, Chambers et toi ayez marqué au moins cinq buts de plus que Maxwell, Smith et Barnes, reprit Oliver comme Roger n'avait rien trouvé à répondre de plus qu'un "Euh... merci" au ton passablement stupéfait.

- Tu l'as déjà dit vingt fois, et je t'ai déjà dit vingt fois aussi que je savais compter, Wood ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes, aussi ? Qu'on prenne le risque de perdre juste parce que tu ne veux pas que Cho attrape le Vif d'or trop vite...

- Vous ne _pouvez pas_ perdre !

Etait-ce l'imagination de Roger ou la voix d'Oliver contenait-elle vraiment une note de panique mal réprimée ?

- Cedric est un bon Attrapeur, non ? répliqua le Serdaigle, très calme.

Beaucoup moins calme, Oliver chassa l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire à Chang de le draguer pour le déconcentrer. Enfin, dis-lui simplement que tu l'autorises à faire ce que moi, je lui ai dit de...

- QUOI ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Roger d'être trop choqué pour trouver ses mots. Cho... draguer Cedric... et puis quoi encore ?

- Tu sais, ça ne devrait pas la déranger, tenta Oliver, l'air très déconcerté par cette réaction imprévue. Toutes les filles sont folles de Diggory. Si tu entendais mes Poursuiveuses...

- Je me fiche de tes Poursuiveuses ! hurla finalement Roger. Dis-leur de lui sauter dessus toutes les trois si ça te chante, mais il n'est pas question que _Cho_ fasse une chose pareille !

Oliver commença par le regarder avec des yeux ronds, éberlué. Puis il comprit soudain.

- Oh ! Flint avait tort, alors. Tu n'es pas... (Il hésita, puis renonça à finir sa phrase, passant à une remarque qu'il considérait apparemment comme beaucoup plus importante.) Mais une joueuse de ton équipe, vraiment, c'est pas sérieux !

- Ah, parce que lui demander de se conduire comme une traînée pour distraire l'adversaire, ça le serait, peut-être ?

- Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! insista Oliver.

Il paraissait tellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait que Roger en resta coi. Ce type était fou; c'était la seule explication.

Et la bonne ambiance qui avait fini par s'installer après la méfiance des premières minutes avait, de toute évidence, disparu.

_**x x x**_

Malgré les bonnes résolutions d'Oliver, cette dernière semaine fut presque pire que les autres. Le Gryffondor ne s'était plus imposé aux entraînements, mais il n'avait pas cessé de traquer Roger dans tout le château pour lui poser des questions sur la forme et le moral de l'équipe, s'informer sur les choix stratégiques adoptés et glisser quelques commentaires qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à des conseils déguisés.

- Tu as l'air bien stressé, remarqua-t-il la veille du match (et Roger dut faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas crier "C'est de ta faute !" en pleine Grande Salle). Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? Un bon bain, avec de la musique relaxante... Termine ton dîner, je vais arranger ça !

Les Serdaigles restèrent un instant muets de stupeur. Puis la voix de Felicia Murray s'éleva, clairement amusée:

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a l'intention de te suivre jusque dans la salle de bain des Préfets ?

- J'espère que non, soupira Roger.

Mais il avait comme un doute...

_**x x x**_

Un phonographe – emprunté au professeur McGonagall – emplissait la pièce d'une musique douce et (de l'avis de Roger) désagréablement monotone tandis qu'Oliver surveillait le niveau de l'eau, entouré de bulles produites par l'un des robinets de la baignoire-piscine.

- C'est presque prêt, annonça-t-il sans manifester la moindre intention de s'en aller.

- Euh... Wood... commença Roger d'une voix hésitante. Je suis capable de prendre un bain tout seul, tu sais ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Ce n'est pas un bain ordinaire. Pour que la séance de relaxation soit complète, il faut un massage et ça, tu ne...

- PARDON ?

Roger fixa sur son persécuteur un regard de pure incrédulité. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était impossible.

- Oh, je ne doute pas que tu trouverais ça plus intéressant si c'était ton Attrapeuse qui s'en chargeait, mais tu m'as interdit de lui demander de "se conduire comme une traînée", lui rappela Oliver. D'ailleurs, ça n'arrangerait pas sa blessure. Il lui faut du repos pour avoir une chance de pouvoir jouer demain. Et puis, de toute façon, je doute qu'elle ait un effet calmant sur toi. Ce serait plutôt tout le contraire...

La sirène blonde dans son cadre doré afficha une expression choquée presque identique à celle de Roger, qui avança d'un pas, tenté de pousser Wood dans l'eau pour le punir d'avoir osé proférer des allusions déplacées impliquant une innocente jeune fille de quatorze ans. (Même s'il n'avait probablement pas tort. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas y penser.)

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! L'eau va refroidir, sinon.

Il ne se rendait donc vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il disait ?

Résigné, Roger renonça à persuader Oliver de sortir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot contre une personne aussi têtue que le Gryffondor. Mais il n'allait pas non plus le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_**x x x**_

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Cho me plaît que ça veut forcément dire que Flint a tout à fait tort, insinua Roger d'un ton détaché après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il avait prétendu se concentrer sur la musique, obéissant à son masseur improvisé.

Sur ses épaules, les mains s'immobilisèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est une possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais très bien... jouer pour les deux équipes, si on peut dire. Tu y as pensé ?

Ce disant, Roger tourna la tête pour adresser un grand sourire à Oliver, qui recula automatiquement.

- Ce serait gênant pour toi, hein ? continua le Serdaigle, impitoyable. Surtout si...

- Si ?

L'inquiétude était maintenant très visible sur le visage du Gryffondor.

- Si je pensais à une manière particulière de te remercier de ton aide et de tes... charmantes attentions, termina Roger sans plus le regarder pour éviter qu'il voie comme il avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Parce que vraiment, je pourrais imaginer...

- Mais... mais... NON !

Roger s'autorisa un petit éclat de rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire peur à un Gryffondor !

Indigné, Oliver se rapprocha et reprit le massage interrompu – avec juste un peu trop de force.

- Je n'ai pas _peur_ ! protesta-t-il. Et, si tu veux me remercier, tu n'as qu'à gagner.

- J'y compte bien. Mais, pour dire la vérité...

La main droite de Roger encercla le poignet gauche d'Oliver, qui s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Cette solution me convient mieux, conclut le Serdaigle en joignant son autre main à la première pour tirer brusquement le Gryffondor vers lui.

Un instant plus tard, Oliver émergeait de la baignoire, les vêtements trempés, le visage ruisselant et rouge de colère.

- Espèce de crétin ! Tu as failli me noyer !

- Désolé, s'excusa Roger, à moitié sincère seulement. Pas pu résister. Je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes – quoi que très intéressées – mais tu m'as tellement agacé toute la semaine, encore...

- Aucune gratitude, marmonna le Gryffondor. Pire que mon équipe !

Et il se jeta sur le Serdaigle pour tenter de le noyer aussi.

_**x x x**_

Malgré l'absence de Cho - que Madam Pomfrey n'avait pas autorisée à jouer -, l'équipe de Serdaigle remporta avec une bonne avance au score son match contre Poufsouffle. N'ayant pas d'Attrapeur remplaçant sous la main, Roger avait chargé Donovan McRay de tenir ce rôle, laissant sa place à Kerry Sanders, une fille qui n'avait manqué que de très peu la poste de deuxième Batteur lors des essais en septembre.

- Tu vois, j'ai même pas eu besoin de demander à Don de draguer Cedric ! plaisanta Roger quand Oliver vint le féliciter de sa victoire.

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

- Ni de t'en charger toi-même... Pourtant, je parie que tu t'en serais bien sorti ! Mais c'était inutile. Tu as très bien joué.

- Merci. Pas que pour les mots, d'ailleurs. Tes séances de torture, ça a vraiment servi, donc... merci.

Un instant de silence suivit. Puis...

- Tu ne penses pas à m'embrasser, là, hein ? s'inquiéta Oliver.

Roger éclata de rire à son tour. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il lui dise un jour que Flint avait réellement tort.


End file.
